The invention relates to the mounting and housing of sensor modules. A sensor module generally consists of a sensor chip and an evaluation chip, which processes further the signals of the sensor chip. The chips can be mounted on a leadframe, or a panel, electrically contact-connected and then directly encapsulated with a molding compound. If the sensor chip is sensitive to mechanical strains, then the sensor chip and the evaluation chip can be constructed and contact-connected in cavity housings. The housing can be closed with a metal cover, for example, by adhesive bonding, soldering or welding.